Beautiful Dolls From the SKY E)(O
by xytehoon
Summary: Kim-sajangnim memberikan hadiah kepada TOP model mereka, berupa sebuah boneka cantik yang dapat hidup layaknya manusia, tapi mereka tidak mengetahiunya.dan boneka-boneka cantik itu ternyata menyukai pemilik mereka yang sudah lama mereka incar. (GS) / KrisTao/SuLay/ChanBaek/ChenMin/KaiSoo/HunHan
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "Beautiful Doll From the SKY"  
Author : Sunie~~ Cast : KrisTao/SuLay/ChanBaek/ChenMin/KaiSoo/HunHan Genre : romance, friendship, fantasi, etc.  
Rate : T dulu entar baru M Disc : mereka semua saya kontrak, dan mereka semua yang ada disini milik ortu mereka, Tuhan dan agensi, but D.O milik saya #ngarep.. #dilempar Kai. Dan cerita ini murni milik saya, tidak ada unsur plagiat, suer "V"  
Warning : banyak miss TYPO yg masih bergentayangn(?), cerita maksa... kekeke. This is FF GS. Gak suka GS (?) klik Close aja.  
Summary : Kim-sajangnim memberikan hadiah kepada TOP model mereka, berupa sebuah boneka cantik yang dapat hidup layaknya manusia, tapi mereka tidak boneka-boneka cantik itu ternyata menyukai pemilik mereka yang sudah lama mereka incar. (GS) .

.  
Listen To The song Of "EXO – White Noise"

.  
Beautiful Doll from the sky

6 sahabat dari kalangan atas, mereka berenam adalah sosok yang sangat mengagumkan, mempunyai wajah yang sangat tampan, tubuh yang manly, kaya, dan banyak digilai oleh para gadis. Bukan kah mereka sangat sempurna, sebut saja nama mereka, wu yi fan (Kris), kim joon myeon (Suho), park chanyeol, kim jong dae (chen), kim jong in (kai), dan oh sehun. 6 namja tampan dengan berbagai keahlian, mereka adalah seorang artis, model, penyanyi, dan mereka semua juga seorang buisnessman karna latar belakang keluarga yang kaya, mengharuskan mereka memimpin perusahaan, walau pun begitu mereka bisa membagi waktu antara pekerjaan mereka sebagai artis atau pun dalam bisnis.

Dalam suatu kejadian mereka menerima pekerjaan bersama sebagai model dalam majalah AMAZING STAR, dengan menggunakan berbagai macam baju yang membuat mereka semakin tampan, dan mereka juga mendapatkan bagian masing-masing, dengan baju yang sesuai karakter dan selera mereka semua.

Karna AMAZING STAR menampilkan edisi majalah dengan judul Boy Star Cool, banyak yang membeli majalah tersebut karna mereka berenam yang menjadi modelnya, yah kalian pasti tau kalau mereka adalah seorang idola yang sangat dikagumi banyak orang, karna wajah rupawan mereka.

Karna penjualan yang melambung itulah membuat sang presdir pemilik majalah AMAZING STAR, memberikan mereka semua hadiah. Karna dia sangat senang atas penjualan yang tinggi itu.

,^,,^,at ruangan presdir,^,,^,

Kris, Suho, Chanyeol, Chen, Kai, dan Sehun memasuki ruangan presdir majalah AMAZING STAR.

"annyonghaseo.." sapa mereka berenam serempak kepada pimpinan di majalah yang mereka bintangi itu.

"ohh.. anyeongg.. ayo duduk.." mereka pun duduk dengan sangat tampan disofa empuk itu.

"tujuan ku memanggil kalian kesini, adalah karna ingin berterimakasih karna kalian penjualan AMAZING STAR meningkat drastis, karena wajah tampan kalian itu. ahahhahaha." Ucap Kim SooHyun (presdir) dengan tawa halus yang selalu terpatri di bibirnya.  
Kim soohyun adalah pemilik perusahaan Majalah terbesar seasia hingga eropa.

"ahh.. terimakasih atas pujiannya. Kami hanya menjalankan tugas kami sebagai model, Sajangnim..." seru Suho dan di angguki setuju oleh teman-temannya.

"baiklah... karna kalian telah bekerja keras maka aku akan memberikan kalian hadiah, dan nanti akan dikirimkan oleh karyawan ku nanti."

"sajangnim.. kau tidak perlu repot untuk memberi kami hadiah. Karna kami juga senang melakukan pekerjaan ini." Ucap chanyeol dengan bijak.

"gwaenchana itu hanya hadiah kecil dari ku... dan kalian harus menerimanya, dan jaga dengan baik, kalau perlu kalian harus menjaganya dengan cinta." Ucap Soo Hyun.

"ne?!" tanya mereka dan sekaligus bingung pada ucapan soo hyun, apakah hadiah itu sangat berharga? Kenapa tidak dia saja yang menyimpan..? begitulah pikir mereka.

"hahaha.. aniyo.. kalian boleh pergi.. karna aku ada janji dengan istri ku." Tawa renyah Soohyun dan anggukan dari ^namja tampan itu mengakhiri pertemuan singkat mereka itu.

.

"kira-kira apa yang akan diberikan sajangnim pada kita sampai-sampai ia berkata seperti tadi. Aku penasaran." Ujar kai pada teman-  
temannya itu.

"dari pada penasaran lebih baik kita tunggu saja dirumah masing-masing. Dan akau ingin melihat apa hadiah itu akan membuatku menjaganya dengan cinta, kalaupun memang berharga aku akn menjaganya dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan selalu melindunginnya layaknya aku melindungi belahan jiwa ku.." ucap chen sambil menerawang dalam khayalannya.

" ya hyung.. kau itu bicara apa.. tidak jelas.. pakai bahasa manusia saja." Timpal sehun yang merasa tidak mengerti pada hyung bersuara emasnya itu.

"aisshh.. diam lah.. aku merasa lelah karna pemotretan hari ini.. dan besok akan ada rapat dengan client dari kanada. Dan bisakah kita pulang.. " lerai kris yang merasa lelah dan pusing mendengar mereka mengoce tidak jelas.

"kajja" teriak chanyeol, chen, kai, dan sehun serempak. Dan suho hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum manis, melihat tingkah dongsaeng-dongsaengnya itu.

Yah begitulah keceriaan mereka saat berkumpul bersama. Banyak keceriaan, dan mereka juga sangat suka bercerita tentang keseharian mereka pada yang lainnya. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan gedung besar itu dengan mengedarai mobil sport mereka masing-masing dan menuju rumah masing-masing, karna merasa lelah dengan pemotretan hari ini yang banyak memakan tenaga dan waktu.

.

Oooo****oooO Kris Apartement Oooo****oooO

Kris merasa segar karena 1 jam berendam dengan air hangat beserta aroma therapi, membuatnya merasa segar dan sedikit melupakan lelahnya tadi. Kris beranjak masuk keruang ganti yang di penuhi banyak koleksinya dari jam tangan, dasi, jas, kemeja, t-shirt, coat, hat, shoe, sunglasess, dan semuanya barang-barang bermerek.

Sekarang kris hanya menggunakan t-shirt panjang yang berwarna putih dengan training hitam, tetap tampan. Tiba-tiba bel apartement nya berbunyi.

Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong

Kris pun langsung membuka pintunya. Dan menemukan seorang namja dengan sebuah kardus besar yang ada di sampingnya.

"annyeong Wu-sii.. choneun ahn jae min-imnidha saya membawakan hadiah dari Kim sajangnim untuk anda." Ucap namja tersebut.

"ahh.. ne.. bisakah anda masukan kedalam kamar saya..." ucap Kris sopan. Dan namja itu langsung mengangkat hadiah besar itu kekamarnya.

.  
Namja tadi telah pergi dan sekarang hanya tersisa Kris dan hadiah besar yang terbungus kira-kira setinggi tubuhnya.

"kira-kira apa isinya, kenapa besar sekali..?" dan kris pun langsung membuka kotak itu dengan perlahan dan rasa penasarannya mulai menjadi sekarang.

"OMMO... yeppo..." kris merasa tercengang dengan hadiah yang di berikan kim-sajangnim padanya.

^^^KrisPOV^^^ Ommo apa-apaan ini... kim sajangnim memberi ku sebuah doll sculpture yang sangat cantik dengan mata panda, kulit putih, tubuh yang sexy, rambut panjang yang tergerai sangat cantik, tubuhnya pun tinggi bak Model papan atas. Dan jangan lupakan gaun putih yang dikenakannya, membuatnya bagaikan seorang peri yang jatuh dari langit.

Apakah ini yang dimaksud kim-sajangnim harus menjaganya dengan cinta, uhh bagaimana tidak boneka ini sangat cantik, dan aku akan memajangnnya di dalam kamar ku ini dan ku angkat boneka ini dan ku letakkan disamping tempat tidur ku agar aku dapat melihatnya disaat tidur dan bangun tidur nanti.

Oh.. aku melihat secarik kertas yang memberi tahukan bahwa nama boneka cantik ini adalah Huang Zi Tao. Ternyata nama boneka ini, Huang Zi Tao. Nama yang manis.

"keureyo.. boneka cantik aku akan menjaga mu dengan baik." Ucap kris sambil tersenyum cerah pada boneka cantik yang bernama Tao itu.

Cup

"jaljja" Dan akhirnya kris pergi untuk tidur karna ia merasa sangat lelah.

CRIINGGG...

Tiba-tiba mata indah milik boneka cantik itu mengerjapkan mata bulatnya, dan tersenyum manis sambil memandang wajah tampan kris dengan jarak dekat.

"ne.. tolong jaga aku wu-ssi.. jaljayo." sambil tersenyum dan mulai mendekat pada kris dan memandang wajah kris diatas tempat tidur king size itu.

"emm... bagaimana kabar eonni deul...?" .

.  
Oooo****oooO Suho Apartement Oooo****oooO

Suho merasa bosan dan matanya belum ingin terpejam, akhirnya ia pun berinisiatif untuk menonton tv terlebih dahulu. Suho terus memindah-mindah chanel tv karna tidak ada yang menarik menurutnya.

Ting tong ting tong ting tong

Suara bel apartementnya berbunyi, segeralah Suho berlari menuju depan pintu dan membuka pintunya.

"annyeonghaseo joon myeon-sii choneun ahn jae min-imnidha.. saya kesini ingin mengantarkan hadiah dari kim-sajangnim" ucap namja jangkung itu.

"ohh.. besar sekali.." suho kaget melihat kotak dengan tinggi yang hampir sama dengannya.

"ne... apakah hadiah ini dapat saya letakkan didalam..?"

"ahh.. ne.. tolong letakkan di ruang tamu."

.

Sepulangnya ahn jae min... suho yang penasaran langsung membuka kotak besar itu. Dan betapa kagetnya suho setelah melihat isi dalam kotak tersebut tidak jauh berbeda dari ekspresi kris tadi.

"apakah ini hadiah yang dimaksud kim-sajangnim... neomu keyowo... ohh disini ada namanya... Zhang Yixing.. nama yang bagus.. baiklah boneka cantik ku, aku akan memanggil mu yiyi-ya... otte neo choa..?" suho bermonolog sendiri dengan boneka cantik bagaikan seorang yeoja sungguhan dengan kulit yang putih bagaikan susu, bibir chery tipis yang menggoda, mata dengan tatapan yang menawan, dan tubuh mungilnya, tipe yeoja idaman 'menurut Suho', dan boneka cantik itu juga menggunakan baju yang sama seperti yang Tao kenakan, sama-sama menggunakan gaun putih, hanya saja berbeda model.

.  
Suho pun tetap memandangi boneka cantik itu disamping sofa dengan pandangan menghadapnya.

"wah kalau seperti ini aku tidak kesepian di apartement besar ini. Karena ada kau yiyi-ya" ujar suho sambil menatap boneka cantik itu dengan senyuman malaikatnya.

Suho pun berdiri menghadap kearah yixing

Cup

Tiba-tiba suho mencium pipi kanan yixing

Suho mulai mengantuk karna menonton film romance itu, dan akhirnya suho tertidur di sofa empuk itu.

CRIINGGG...

Boneka cantik yang bernama lengkap Zhang Yixing itu mengerjapkan matanya dan berjalan mendekati Suho yang tertidur di sofa, sambil tersenyum manis.

"aiggoo.. kenapa kau memberi ku panggilan seperti itu.. ahh.. itu benar-benar menggelikan.. tapi tidak apa kalau kau yang memanggilnya.. maka aku akan senang.. dan tolong jaga aku Joon myeon-ssi.." ucanya sambil menatap suho intens.  
Dengan jentikan jari halusnya. Munculah sebuah selimut tebal di atas tangannya. Dan langsung memberikan selimut itu pada suho.

"aku takut kau kedinginan, dan digigit oleh nyamuk-nyamuk nakal..."

"jaljjayo..."

.

Oooo****oooO Chanyeol Apartement Oooo****oooO

Chanyeol yang sedang mengerjakan tugas yang belum dikerjakannya karna pemotretan tadi pagi. Dengan menggunakan kaca mata bacanya, chanyeol terlihat sangat berwibawa dan tetap tampan.

Ting tong ting tong ting tong

Karna pembantu rumahtangga hanya datang saat pagi, jadi malam hari diapartement besarnya itu tidak ada siapa pun selain dirinya. Dan akhirnya chanyeol pergi untuk membukakan pintu.

Terlihatlah namja jangkung yang sedang tersenyum kecil pada Chanyeol, dan chanyeol pun membalas senyum kecil tersebut dengan senyum tampannya.

"annyeonghaseo Chanyeol-ssi.. choneun ahn jae min-imnidha.. saya ditugaskan oleh kim-sajangnim untuk mengantarkan hadiah ini untuk anda."

"apakah ini hadiahnya.."  
Namja jangjung itu pun mengangguk tanda 'iya'.

"baiklah anda bisa meletakkannya diruang kerja saya." Pinta Chanyeol pada namja itu, dan dia langsung mengangkat hadiah itu dengan mudahnya menuju uang kerja Chanyeol yang besar.

.  
"Mwoya ige..? kelihatannya namja tadi sangat mudah mengangkatnya apakah seringan itu..?" akhirnya chanyeol pun membuka kotak besar yang ada didepannya itu.

"woahhhhhh..." bayangkan saja ekspresi wajah chanyeol sama seperti Kris dan Suho.

"neomu yeppo..."

"ohh nama mu Byun baekhyun..? annyeong... Baekie-ya"

"gomawo... kim-sajangnim.. ini benar-benar cantik aku menyukainya dan aku akan menjaganya dengan sepenuh hati." Chanyeol merasa senang sampai-sampai dia bicara sendiri seperti orang yang tidak waras

Cup

"ahhh kau sangat menggemaskan.." chanyeol yg gemas pun mengecup hidung bangir milik baekhyun

"baiklah aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaan ku.. jadi kau harus menemani ku disini.." chanyeol pun meletak bonaka cantik yang bernama Byun Baekhyun di samping kursi kerjanya.  
Sambil mengerjakan pekerjaannya mata Chanyeol tidak lepas dari boneka cantik itu dan sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol seperti menemukan semangat sekarang.. dia merasa tidak sendiri, seperti ada sosok istri yang menemaninya...

"aku berharap bertemu yeoja secantik kau Baekie... ya tuhan kabulkan permohonan ku ini.. haha" tawa chanyeol karna merasa miris akan dirinya yang meminta pada tuhan yeoja seperti baekie.. apakah ia tidak boleh berharap..? #Tentu boleh dan akan terjadi.  
Karena Chanyeol sangat semangat dalam mengerjakan tugasnya hingga jam telah menunjukan 1 dini hari, Chanyeol pun tertidur di samping laptop yang masih menyala.

CRIINGGG...

Boneka cantik itu mengerjapkan mata menatap Chanyeol yang tertidur didepannya sangat tampan.

"kau berharap menemukan Yeoja seperti ku..? ahaha.. apa kau sangat ingin..? kalau kau sangat ingin maka aku akan mengabulkannya.. emm maybe someday..." baekie terkikik sendiri melihat Chanyeol yang tertidur.

"apa kau akan menjaga ku dengan sepenuh hati mu..? aku berharap itu kenyataan... tolong jaga aku dengan hati mu.. Chanyeol-ssi." Ucap baekie sambil tersenyum bagaikan seorang malaikat.

"aiishhh.. rambutku sedikit berantakan berada didalam kotak jelek itu... ahh rambut ku..." seru baekie sambil membenarkan rambut panjang ikalnya, dan membenarkan letak gaun putihnya.

.

Oooo****oooO Chen Apartement Oooo****oooO

Setelah selesai pemotretan Kim jong dae yang biasa disapa Chen, langsung menuju dapurnnya, untuk melakukan hobbynya, yap chen sedang membuat kopi dengan meremukan biji kopinya terlebih dahulu dengan mesih kopi cangih yang di belinya di spanyol.

Ting tong ting tong ting tong

Chen langsung membukakan pintunya dan menemukan namja jangkung dengan senyum yang terperti di bibirnya, dan dengan kotak besar yang besar disampingnya.

"annyeonghaseo chen-ssi.. choneun han jae min-imnidha. Saya kemari mendapat tugas untuk mengantarkan hadiah dari Kim-sajangnim untuk anda." Ucap namja jangkung itu.

"ne..! igeyo..? ahh keureyo.. bisakan anda langsung membawanya kedalam.." ucap chen pada namja itu. Dia pun langsung membawa kardus besar itu kedalam apartement Chen.

.

=*=*=Chen pov=*=*=

Apa ini hadiahnya..? benar-benar besar, kira-kira apa isinya.. aku pun langsung membuka kotak besar itu dan langsung terkaget-kaget karna hadiahnya sangat imut, oh betapa beruntungnya aku diberikan ini oleh kim-sajangnim. Gomawo kim-sajangnim. Kalian tau betapa senangnya aku mendapatkan hadiah ini..? sangat senang, lihatlah pipinya yang seperti bakpao hehe.. tapi tidak seperti boboho, hanya saja pipinya yang dilapisi kulit yang sangat mulus itu benar- benar sangat cantik dengan rona merah yang ada di pipinya, pinggang yang ramping, kulit putih susu yang sangat indah, rambut ikal kecokelatan yang sangat pas dengannya, dan juga gaun putih yang sangat cantik ditubuh indahnya. Namanya adalak Kim Minseok

-*-*- ChenPov End-*-*-

.  
"minie-ya cangkaman... aku akan membuat chapuchino dulu ne..? kau tunggu disini, aku akan segera kembali." Ucap Chen dan langsung menuju dapurnya.

"aku kembali... mian aku hanya membuat satu cangkir, kalau pun kau mau, kita bisa membaginya berdua.. otte..? hehe" chen berusaha bicara pada Minseok walau pun ia tahu Minseok tidak akan menyahut, tapi setidaknya dia tidak merasa sendiri sekarang.

"sepertinya kau selalu menatapku.. apa kau mau chapuchinonya..?" Chen pun menyodorkan gelas yang masih penuh karna Chen belum meminum banyak capuchinonya. Dan busa dari capuchino itu mengenai bibir merah Miseok.

"ommo.. otokhe..?" tanpa pikir panjang Chen langsung memagut bibir dari boneka cantik itu.

CUP

"hehe.. mian, aku tidak ada maksud apa, kau jangan marah ne..! dan sekarang bibir mu sudah bersih.." ucap Chen sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Chen terus meminum chapuchinonya sambil mendegarkan musik. Setelah chapuchinonya habis chen bergegas ingin pergi tidur, disaat ia ingin pergi kekamarnya, ia lupa bahwa Minseok ada diruang tengah.

"aiggoo.. mian minie-ya.. aku melupakan mu.. ayo ikut aku kekamar, disini gelap.. kajja.." chen pun langsung mengangkat Minseok kedalam kamarnya dan meletakan disebelah ranjang king sizenya.

"jallja..minie-ya.."ucap Chen pada Minseok yang hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman yang terpatri sedari tadi di bibir merahnya. Dan Chen pun mulai masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya, dengan nyenyak.

CRIINGGG..

Boneka cantik yang sedari tadi tersenyum sekarang mengerjapkan mata nya dan langsung memegang bibir atasnya yang baru beberapa menit tadi baru saja dikecup oleh namja yang memiliki suara merdu itu.

"ommo.. kau menciumku,,? ahhh aku sangat senang.. ehehe.." ucap Minseok yang tampak senang, untung saja Chen tidak terbangun. Mungkin karna kelelahan.

"ahh aku ingin poppo... kau harus memberikannya nanti.. " seru Minseok sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat menatap Chen yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"bagaimana keadaan kalian dongsaeng deul..." ucap Minseok sambil menatap keluar jendela yang ada kamar apartement milik Chen itu.

.

Oooo****oooO Kai Apartement Oooo****oooO

Kai yang merasa tubuhnya sangat lelah langsung berendam dengan air hangat dan aroma therapy yang membuatnya tenang. Tapi sebelum kai menyelesaikan berendamnya bel apartementnya berbunyi.

Ting tong ting tong ting tong

Kai yang belum selesai mandi langsung mengambil bathrobe putihnya dengan rambut yang masih basah, dan dada bidang yang terekspos. #ayo readers bayangin ajah ne.. kekeke

CKLEK

"annyeonghaseo Kai-ssi.. choneun han jae min-imnidha. Saya kemari mendapat tugas untuk mengantarkan hadiah dari Kim-sajangnim untuk anda." Ucap namja jangkung itu.

"hadiah untukku..?" tanya Kai yang tidak menyaka kim-sajangnim akan mengirimkan hadiah untuknya secepat itu.

"ne.. ini untuk anda, jadi dimana saya harus meletakkannya..?" tanya namja yang bernama lengkap han jae min itu.

"ah ne.. silahkan anda letakkan di ruang tengah saja... dan apa perlu saya bantu untuk mengangkatnya, kelihatannya berap."

"aniyo tidak perlu ini ringan jadi biar saya sendiri saja."

.  
Kai yang penasaran langsung membuka kotak besar yang berbentuk peregi panjang itu.

"kira-kira apa isinya..? apakah sebuah kulkas.. ahh tapi tidak mungkin seringan ini." Kai pun terus membuka kotak besar itu dan...

"OMONA YYYEEEPPPOOO.." teriak Kai histeris. #Kai lebay deh.

"apa boneka cantik ini hadiahku yang harus ku jaga dengan cinta..? kekeke kalau begitu aku akan sangat senang, KIM-SAJANGNIM gomapta... dia adalah tipe wanita ku..."kai yang sangat senang langsung memeluk boneka cantik yang memiliki rambut sepannjang bahu yang bergelombang, dengan poni rata yang menambah aksen imut dan cantiknya. Mata yang bulat dan sangat mempesona, kulitnya yang mulus dan putih benar-benar sangat cantik yang bernama Do kyungsoo.

Cup

Kai langsung mengecup bibir Kissabel kyungsoo, dan masih dengan senuyum yang terparti di wajahnya.

"ommo.. aku belum selesai mandi.. kajja.. kau harus menemani ku berendam..." kai pun langsung mengangkat boneka Kyungsoo kedalam kamar mandinya yang luas itu... sementara kai berendam Kyungsoo berada di sampingnya.

"Do... Kyung.. Soo... emm aku rasa akan lebih bagus kalau aku memanggil mu Chagy... bukan kah terdengar sangat akrab Chagy,...?" kai yang terus bermonolag sendiri sudah menyelesaikan acara berendamnya dan sekarang ia sedang membilas tubuhnya. Dengan melepaskan segalanya dan mulai membilas tubuhnya di bawah guyuran Shower.#hayo adakah yang sedang membayangkannya...?

"omo aku lupa kalau kau masih disini.. apa kau melihat tubuh ku Chagy.. ahaha.. ku rasa aku mulai gila sekarang bicara sendiri.. kajja aku sudah selesai dan sekarang ayo kita tidur.. aku sudah mengantuk.. dan kau harus menemaniku." Kai pun langsung mengangkat boneka kyungsoo dan merebahkan disampingya, dan menyelimutinya serta memeluknya.  
Tidak berapa lama kai telah berkelana di alam mimpinya.

CRIIINNGGG..

"aiggoo kau ini benar-benar, aku sampai menahan nafas dan ingin langsung berteriak tadi, tapi untungnya itu tidak terlaksana" seru Kyungsoo yang telah berubah ke wujud normalnya.

"kau memanggilku Chagy..? baiklah aku akan memanggil mu Yeobo.." kyungsoo pun balas memeluk Kai, sementara belum ketahuan.

.

Oooo****oooO Sehun Apartement Oooo****oooO

Sehun yang memiliki kebiasaan berolahraga sebelum tidur itu sedang berolahraga di tempat khusus yang disediakan di dalam apartmentnya. Tiba-tiba bel apartementnya berbunyi.

Ting tong tingtong ting tong

"annyeonghaseo Sehun-ssi... choneun han jae min-imnidha. Saya kemari mendapat tugas untuk mengantarkan hadiah dari Kim-sajangnim untuk anda." Ucap namja jangkung itu.

"Ahh.. jinjja..? baiklah anda bisa meletakkannya didalam." Seru Sehun pada namja itu.

.  
.

"besar sekali apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan...!" sehun pun langsung membuka kotak besar itu, dan tiba-tiba tidak bisa bicara..

"pervect. Wah ternyata nama mu Luhan, kau seperti rusa yang menggemaskan, membuatku ingin mencium mu"

Cup

Sehun langsung mengecup bibir luhan dengan cepat dan lembut

"baiklah aku tidak akan berbasa basi.. kau benar-benar sangat sempurna, ahh aku sangat mengagumi kecantikannya.. baiklah.. emmm.. ahh nama mu Luhan.. luhannie yeppo.. ayo kita selfi.." sehun langsung mengeluarkan smartphonenya.

CKRIK...

CKRIK..

CKRIK...

"wah ini sempurna... aku akan memajangnya sebagai wallpaper... kalau dilihat-lihat kita berdua sangat cocok ne... aku tampan dan kau cantik luhannie..."

"ahaha.. aku berharap kelak aku akan menikah dengan yeoja secantik dirimu dan seperti dirimu, cantik dan baik." Sehun mulai berlebihan, mungkin otak pintarnya sedang tergeser akibat olahraga dimalam hari.

.  
" banyak bercerita membuatku mengantuk..." Sehun tidak pergi kekamarnya, tapi dia bersandar di kursi santainya sambil meatap bintang dilangit, danlangsung memejamkan matanya, mungkin ia kelalahan.

CRIINGGG...

Bibir chery yang berwarna pink itu tersenyum manis, hazelnya yang lembut itu menatap kearah sehun yang sedang tertidur itu dengan lembut, rambut hitam panjang nan ikal itu seakan melambai-lambai indah, kulit yang mulus tanpa cacat itu sungguh mengagumkan, dengan gaun putih yang sangat serasi melekat di tubuh rampingnya.

"kau sungguh manis dan sangat menggemaskan Magnae.."

"apa kau ingin segera menikah...? kenapa berbicara menikah. Kau ingin menikah dengan ku..?" luhan masih menatap sehun dan mulai mengelus pipi sehun dengan sayang, membuat sehun sedikit bergeliat, den tersenyum didalam tidurnya, sepertinya ia sedang bermimpi yang indah.

"aku akan bersedia menjadi pendampingmu.. maybe someday.." Luhan tetap memperlihatkan senyum manisnya.

.  
Tanpa ke enam namja tampan itu Tau ada seseorang yang mengembangkan senyumnya, atas ucapan terimakasih dari mereka berenam.

"weyo Chagy..? kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu..?"

"aniyo... tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya senang dapat berdua dengan mu. Bukan kah biasanya akan digangu oleh yoon jae..?"

"ohh.. keureyo.."

.

"dongsaeng deul..." Xiumin mengirim telephati pada para dongsaengnya..

"ne eonni.." jawab baekhyun.

"weyo eonni..?" tanya kyungsoo.

"ye eonni.." jawab Lay.

"eonni bogoshipoyoo.." jawab Tao.

"nado bogashipo.." balas Xiumin

"wae geureyo.. Xiumin-a..? tanya Luhan pada Xiumin.

"bisakah kita bertemu besok, mungkin setelah mereka tidak dirumah. Ottee?"

"araso xiu-ya.." jawab luhan.

"okey eonni.." jawab baekhyun.

"laksanakan eonni.." jawab Kyungsoo.

"geureyo... eonni." Jawab lay

"ne algeushimnidha.. eonni.." jawab Tao riang.

.

T.B.C (TEBAR BANYAK CIUM) FROM READERS YANG SUDAH MAMPIR UNTUK MEMBACA FF ABAL ANE INI. KEKEKE.  
PLEASE REVIEW & REVIEW...  
JUSHEO...  
CUP READERS ATU-ATU. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2- meet~~ .  
.

"dongsaeng deul..." Xiumin mengirim telephati pada para dongsaengnya..

"ne eonni.." jawab baekhyun.

"weyo eonni..?" tanya kyungsoo.

"ye eonni.." jawab Lay.

"eonni bogoshipoyoo.." jawab Tao.

"nado bogashipo.." balas Xiumin

"wae geureyo.. Xiumin-a..? tanya Luhan pada Xiumin.

"bisakah kita bertemu besok, mungkin setelah mereka tidak dirumah. Ottee?"

"araso xiu-ya.." jawab luhan.

"okey eonni.." jawab baekhyun.

"laksanakan eonni.." jawab Kyungsoo.

"geureyo... eonni." Jawab lay

"ne algeushimnidha.. eonni.." jawab Tao riang .

.  
Author : Sunie~~

Cast : KrisTao/SuLay/ChanBaek/ChenMin/KaiSoo/HunHan

Genre : romance, friendship, fantasy, etc.

Rate : T dulu entar baru M

Disc : mereka semua saya kontrak, dan mereka semua yang ada disini milik parents mereka, Tuhan dan agensi, but D.O milik saya #ngarep.. #dilempar Kai. Dan cerita ini murni milik saya, tidak ada unsur plagiat, suer "V"

Warning : banyak miss TYPO, cerita maksa.. kekeke. OCC, EYD.

Summary : Kim-sajangnim memberikan hadiah kepada TOP model meraka, berupa sebuah boneka cantik yang dapat hidup layaknya manusia, tapi mereka tidak boneka-boneka cantik itu ternyata menyukai pemilik mereka. Fanatsy uyeee yehet..

.

Pagi yang cerah menggunakan backsound kicauan burung yang merdu, Terlihatlah kris sedang bersiap untuk pergi kekantor, karna ia sebagai seorang CEO di WU corporation, harus mencontohkan hal-hal yang baik untuk karyawannya. Kebiasaan paginya yang tidak pernah sarapan karna tidak bisa memasak, dan tidak ada yang bisa memasakannya.

"andai kau hidup dan bisa bergerak, mungkin aku tidak akan kesepian dan bosan karna pasti kau akan selalu disampingku... dan memberi ku morning kiss setiap pagi.."

"ahahhaa.. apa yang ku bicarakan... apakah aku harus cepat-cepat mencari calon istri.. aiiigggooo tapi aku ingin kau yang menjadi istri ku Tao-ya."

Kris terus menatap wajah sempurna milik Tao. Dengan senyum yang menawan ia selalu memandang wajah imut milik Tao yang sedang tersenyum. Mengusap pelan rambut halus milik patung yeoja yang sempurna yang ada didepannya.

"kau benar-benar sempurna.. maukah kau menikah dengan ku..?"

"kenapa kau diam ?..."

"Baiklah aku akan menunggu jawaban dari mu segera.. kau bisa memikirkannya..."

"...apa yang kulakukan? seperti orang gila saja.. sepertinya aku harus segera pergi..."

"baiklah tao-ya, aku pergi kekantor ne... kau jaga diri baik-baik... aku akan pulang segera setelah pekerjaan ku selesai..."

CHU~ CHU~

Kris memberikan ciuman perpisahan di kening Tao dan di bibir Tipis Tao. #soSWEET .

Dan sekarang kita pergi kearah barat, namja tampan dengan wajah malaikatnya ini sedang membuat sarapan untuknya, walau pun dia seorang namja tapi masakan lumayan untuk ukuran seorang namja, walaupun masakannya tidak seenak masakan seorang yeoja, tapi masakannya dapat diterima oleh perutnya sendiri. Karna suho hanya memasak untuk dirinya sendiri.

"yiyi-ya... kau ingin ikut makan bersama ku eoh..?" tanya Suho pada Lay yang hanya dapat terdiam dengan senyuman yang menawan.

"kau tidak ingin sarapan bersama ku...? baiklah... tapi kau harus menemaniku, jja.." suho pun menarik pinggang ramping Lay untuk mendekat kearahnya, dengan postur berdiri.

Suho asik menikmati makanannya sambil sesekali melihat wajah manis milik Lay.

"kalau kau hidup dan menjadi istri ku maka kehidupan ku akan lebih sempurna."

"aku akan pergi bekerja dan memeriksa pekerjaan karyawan ku di kantor, jadi kau dirumah saja ne..? jangan nakal saat aku pergi.. archi..?"

CHU~

Suho pun meninggalkan Lay dan langsung memberikan ciuman di bibir cherry Lay dengan sangat lama. Sepertinya Suho sangat meresapinya..  
Suho pun melangkah kan kakinya untuk pergi dan bicara dalam hatinya.. 'ahh aku rasa aku mulai gila.'

.

Chanyeol sedang berendam dalam batup yang dipenuhi busa dengan wangi aroma therapi. Ia merasa kelelahan karna pekerjaannya, yang sangat banyak. Setelah selesai berendam chanyeol pun langsung keluar kamar mandi, hanya dengan menggunakan handuk yang dililitkan dipinggangnya, rambut yang masih basah, terlihat bulir-bulir air di tubuh manlynya itu.

"ahh... baeki-ya morning..."

Cup

chanyeol mengecup pipi putih Baekhyun yang hanya diam, bagaikan patung. #oing.. emang patung kan..? keke

"oO.. kenapa tiba-tiba pipi mu jadi semakin merah baekie...? ah mungkin perasaan ku saja... baiklah aku ganti baju dulu.. dan aku akan berangkat kekantor dulu ne... kau dirumah saja baik-baik... arasoo..?" akhirnya setelah berganti baju Chanyeol pun pergi kekantornya dan tidak lupa menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis padanya.

.

Chen bernyanyi dengan merdu sambil memasang dasinya.

Oh~ I`m in love Oh~ I`m fall in love Eo-jjeol-su eobs-ne-yo nae-mam-eul sum-gi-gi-en Geu-dae-neun neo-mu a-reum-dab-jyo I thought I never gonna fall in love But I'm in love Cuz I wanna love you baby Sa-shil-eun cheo-eum bwass-eul-ddae-bu-teo Nae mam sok-eu-ro-bu-teo Geu-daen pa-do-cheo-reom mil-ryeo-deul-eo On-tong ha-ru-jong-il geu-dae-man ddeo-ol-la I can be a good lover Wanna be a ne-ip keul-lo-peo Se-sang-e-seo ga-jang haeng-bok-han yeo-ja-ro man-deul-eo jul-ge-yo Geu-daen gotta believe me Make it never gonna leave me

"minie-ya aku akan pergi bekerja kau dirumah baik-baik ne... jangan nakal, kau tau aku hari ini akan tampil di sebuah acara music dan aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu romantis nantinya, dan akan ku persembah kan untuk mu... walau pun kau tidak dapat melihatnya, tapi setidaknya kau tau aku menyanyikan lagu itu untuk mu.." seru chen yang bermonolog sendiri.

"ahh aku sudah selesai... aku akan pergi... mian kalau malam tadi aku mengecup bibir mu.. kau tidak marah kan..! ahh aku rasa aku mulai gila bicara sendirian... xiumin-a jangan mengangap aku gila ne.. "

"keureyo... aku pergi dulu ne.." chen pun pergi tidak lupa mengelus puncak kepala xiumin terlebih dahulu.

.

"morning chagy... euungghh..." kai yang baru saja bangun langsung menggeliat untuk meregangkan otot-otot yang terasa kencang.

"ommo... chagy kau tidak membangunkan ku... aku hari ini ada latihan untuk comeback mini album nanti..." kai pun langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, sepertinya tadi malam tidurnya sangat nyenyak. Sampai-sampai kai tidak melepaskan pelukannya ditubuh Kyungsoo. Dan sekarang kai pun telah selesai mandi, kai pun segera berpakaian .

" aku akan pergi untuk latihan mungkin aku akan pulang sore hari jadi kau dirumah saja ne.." kai membenarkan letak selimutnya untuk Kyungsoo.

"chagy tetaplah di ranjang ini.. aku takut kau merasa lelah bila terus berdiri... baiklah aku pergi.." kai pun langsung mengecup bibir dan kedua mata kyungsoo..

CHU~

CHU~ .

.  
Sehun sedang menikmati sarapannya yaitu nasi goreng kimchi. Lihatlah tangan kanannya yang memegang sendok terlihat wajar tapi tangan kirinya yang sedang memegang tangan Luhan sang boneka tercinta yang didapatnya dari Kim-sajangnim. Terlihat Sehun benar-benar menyukai hadiahnya. Karna sedari tadi tatapan matanya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok cantik yang duduk manis disampingnya.

"emm mashitta... kau mau ini lulu.. eoh kau tidak mau.. baiklah aku tidak memaksamu." Ucap sehun dan masih terus menatap wajah cantik milik luhan dengan senyum yang mash terpatri di bibir kecilnya itu.

"kau tau luhanie my lulu.. aku sangat senang saat aku bangun tidur aku langsung melihat wajah cantik mu berada disamping ku... itu membuat hati ku berbunga-bunga... ahaha.. apa kau menyebutku berlebihan...? "

"aniyo itu kenyataan luhanie my lulu..." sehun tampak semangat bercerita dengan luhan, sepertinya sejak tadi malam ia sangat semangat.

"aku sudah selesai makan.. dan aku akan langsung pergi kekampus untuk mengurus tugas ku, dan setelah itu aku akan beralatih dance bersama Kai.. jadi mungkin aku akan pulang sore nanti.. kau tidak boleh nakal araso..." sehun pun langsung mengangkat Luhan dan mendudukannya diatas sofa, dan langsung menyambar tasnya yang ada didekat luhan.

CHU~

CHU~

Sehun pun langsung mengecup bibir dan hidung mancung Luhan.

.

Akhirnya keenam namja tampan itu pun telah disibukkan dengan tugas mereka masing-masing dan meninggalkan boneka-boneka cantik yang ditinggal sendirian.

CRIIINGG...`````

Keenam yeoja manis dan cantik itu pun langsung menggerakan seluruh badan mereka yang terasa kaku karna terlalu banyak berdiam diri.

"baiklah dongsaengdeul.. kita bertemu diMansion saja.. araso.." seru xiumin lewat telephati kepada para dongsaengnya.

"Ne.." jawab mereka berlima serentak.

.  
Mereka berenam pun langsung berteleportasi menembus dinding waktu dan pergi keMansion mereka yang sangat megah itu

"ahh kalau seperti ini terus aku akan segera meleleh karna pujian dan rayuan Sehun itu..."

"ahaha... aku juga begitu eonni... Kai memelukku sangat erat semalaman, dan dia juga telanjang didepan ku... aiigooo.. aku hampir saja berubah dan berteriak."

"dan Suho terus memanggilku YIYI-ya... dan selalu memandangku dengan tatapan yang membuatku akan terbang seketika."

"dan Chanyeol aku rasa dia bersikap seperti orang bodoh yang selalu berdoa menemukan yeoja seperti ku.. aiggoo dia sangat menggemaskan.."

"dan chen selalu menyanyikan ku lagu-lagu romantis dengan suara merdunya itu... aku benar-benar ingin berteriak heboh seperti fangirl.."

'ahahahhaha' mereka pun tertawa bersama sambil bercerita, dan beda dengan tao yang tampak sedang melamun, dan lay yang menyadarinya pun langsung memandang kearah Tao.

"Tao-ya.. wae geure,,? Kau terlihat melamun." Tanya lay pada Tao.

"ne.. aku juga memperhatikan mu dari tadi sedang melamun, apa kau tidak ingin bercerita tentang namja tiang itu..?" tanya baekhyun pada Tao.

"ya! Kau pikir Chanyeol mu itu tidak tinggi seperti tiang apa..?!" ucap Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun, dan baekhyun pun hanya membalas dengan cegiran saja.

"jadi kenapa melamun tao-ya..?" tanya Lay kembali.

"aku merasa kaget saat tadi pagi kris bilang 'maukah kau menikah dengan ku?' bukan kah itu sangat menyentuh.. ehehe.." tao pun tersenyum sendiri dan tampak tersipu.

"eoh.. eonni.. apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya.. apa kita akan tetap berada dirumah mereka atau pergi menemui mereka..?" tanya Luhan pada Xiumin yang tampak sedang berfikir.

"ne... aku berfikir lebih baik kita temui saja mereka, aku merasa tertekan harus berubah menjadi boneka." Baekhyun memperlihatkan puppy eyes nya.

"apakah kalian setuju kalau lebih baik kita temui saja mereka..?" tanya Xiumin pada mereka berlima, dan kelima yeoja manis dan cantik itu pun dengan serempak menganggukan kepala mereka tanda mereka setuju.

"Tapi ada baiknya kalau kita bicara terlebih dahulu dengan soo hyun oppa" Kyungsoo terlihat antusias. Dan ide kyungsoo pun juga mendapatkan anggukan yang menandakan bahwa mereka semua setuju.

.

''''...''''...'''...AT KIM MANSION...'''''...''''...''''

Terdapat sebuah limousine mewah yang memasuki mansion yang sangat mewah itu. Dan keluarlah keenam yeoja cantik

; memakai gaun sederhana yang tampak elegan ditubuh rampingnya dengan panjang diatas lutut, sangat manis karna roknya yang merekah. Dan baju yang dikenakannya berwarna krem. Terlihat anggun, dengan rambut panjangnya yang digerai.

; memakai tipe gaun seperti xiumin, yaitu gaun sederhana yang sangat pas ditubuh rampingnya, sangat menawan dan wajah cantiknya terlihat memakai make up yang terlihat alami. Rambut lurusnya diberi jepit diamond. Terlihat sempurna

; memakai kemeja putih yang sangat pas ditubuhnya dan memperlihat kan lekuk tubuh rampingnya sedikit transparan, menampilkan sisi sexy, dan dengan rok mini berwarna hitam, kemejanya pun dimasukan kedalam rok mini itu, dan memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya

; memakai mini dress berwarna biru dongker tanpa lengan dengan tambahan kerah dan jas berwarna putih yang ada ditangannya tidak dipakainya, menambah kesan sexy, memperlihatkan kaki putih mulus dan jenjang miliknya. Dengan rambut yang panjang sebahu. Tampak sangat mempesona.

; memakai mini dress tanpa lengan dan di lapisi dengan jas panjang yang hanya tersampir di pundak kecilnya dan baekhyun memakai serba putih hari ini. Rambutnya pun digerai tampak sangat anggun dan menawan.

; memakai t-shirt yang hanya menutupi setengah badan bagian atasnya, dan dibawahnya terdapat rok mini dengan motif abstrak. Memperlihatkan pusarnya dan tubuh rampingnya dan diluarnya hanya dilapisi jas panjang yang berwarna senada dengan t-shirt nya yang berwarna hijau tosca. Dan rambutnya pun di ikat kuda memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang menggoda iman.

Keenam yeoja cantik itu pun melangkah untuk memasuki rumah mewah yang diketahui adalah milik kakak tercinta mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim soo hyun. Para pengawal pun menunduk hormat pada mereka.

"soo hyun oppa eodiya..?" Baekhyun bertanya kepada kepala pelayan seo.

"tuan besar ada di halaman belakang bersama nyonya song yi... mari saya antarkan nona muda." Jawab kepala pelayan seo.

.  
"OPPA... EONNI...!" keenam yeoja cantik itu berteriak dengan sangat keras membuat yang mendengar menjadi sakit telinga dengan sekejap.

"kalian datang... aiiggooo... bogoshipoyo.." Kim (cheon) song yi pun langsung bangun dari duduknya dan langsung memeluk mereka satu-satu, tanda ia sangan merindukan yeodongsaengnya itu.

"nado bogashipoyo eonni.." kembali mereka menjawab serentak, dan soo hyun yang melihat lovey dovey mereka hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"aiiggooo.. kalian tidak ingin memeluk oppa..? jahat sekali.." soo hyun merasa diacuhkan, padahal ia tahu tujuan keenam yeoja cantik itu kemari untuk bicara dengannya.

"hehehhehe..." mereka hanya tertawa melihat tingkah oppa mereka itu dan langsung beralih untuk memeluk soo hyun.

Kim soo hyun sudah mereka anggap sebagai oppa mereka sendiri, walau pun mereka tidak ada hubungan darah sama sekali, dan dari kerajaan berbeda tapi mereka sama-sama dari langit yang sama dengan kerajaan yang saling berdampingan. Sangat harmonis, tetapi xiumin adalah adik dari Kim soo hyun. Cheon song yi, yang tidak lain adalah istri dari kim soo hyun juga mengetahui hal tersebut. Semua yang dekat dengan keluarga mereka mengetahui perihal xiumin, luhan, lay, kyungsoo, baekhyun, tao, dan soo hyun sang oppa, yang berasal dari langit, mereka bertujuh bisa disebut seorang malaikat karena berasal dari langit mereka niasa disebut sebagai bangsa exo, bangsa exo sama seperti halnya manusia, makan saperti manusia, tidur seperti manusia, yang membedakan bangsa exo dengan manusia adalah kekuatannya dan seluruh bangsa exo memiliki lambang exo, bangsa exo yang dapat menginjak bumi bukanlah orang yang sembarangan. Hanya keturunan raja yang bisa menginjak bumi, dan hanya keturunan raja yang memiliki kekuatan yang maha dahsyat. Nama kerajaan mereka adalah marga dinama mereka.

"oppa tau kan apa tujuan kami datang kesini...?" tanya lay pada soo hyun, dan mereka semua telah duduk dikursi masing-masing.

"oppa arra..."

"jadi bagaimana pendapat oppa mengenai hal ini..." luhan pun menimpali pertanyaan kembali kepada soo hyun.

"waktu kalian hanya tinggal 3 bulan lagi menjelang gerhana bulan, dan pada saat gerhana bulan ruang dimensi akan terbuka selama 60 menit, tepat pada jam 12 malam. Oppa rasa kalian harus menjadi boneka lagi, dalam satu hari ini hingga besok. Dan nanti oppa akan membantu kalian untuk memberi tahukan siapa kalian sebenarnya kepada keenam namja pilihan itu." Jawab soo hyun panjang lebar.

"dan kalian harus berjuang untuk mendapatkan namja pilihan itu, jangan sampai lengah karena sewaktu-waktu bangsa ovel bisa saja menyerang kalian. Kalian harus terus menjaga keenam namjam itu jangan sampai bangsa ovel mengetahuinya, karana keenam namja itu yang akan menyelamatkan bangsa exo dari ovel " tambah soo hyun dan langsung dibalas anggukan dari keenam yeoja manis itu.

"dan eonni ingin menambahkan satu hal yang harus kalian terapkan untuk nanti, yaitu kepercayaan dan kesetiaan, kalau diantara kalian tidak ada yang saling percaya satu sama lain, maka kesetiaan tidak akan terbangun. Kalian harus saling melindungin, karena kalian adalah satu." Song yi juga ikut memberikan arahan pada dongsaeng nya itu. Song yi tau segalanya karena Soo hyun yang memberi tahunya.

"oppa.. onni.. gomawo.." Tao menampilkan senyum manisnya berterima kasih kepada kedua orang yang sangat berpengaruh untuk mereka berenam.

"ne.. gomawo.. kami akan mendengarkan saran oppa dan eonni.." Kyungsoo pun juga ikut berterima kasih.

"dan kami akan terus percaya. Dan tidak akan menyerah begitu saja." Timpal Lay

"kami juga tidak akan mudah dihancurkan oleh mereka." Baekhyun

"kami juga akan menjalankan tugas ini dengan baik." Luhan

"dan oppa tenang saja kami akan mengembalikan ketenangan kerajaan kita semua, dan tidak akan ada lagi yang ingin menghancurkan exo planet." Ucapan terakhir Xiumin pun mendapatkan senyuman dari mereka semua yang mendengarkan dan mengangguk setuju.

"oppa percaya pada kalian. Selama kalian di bumi maka kalian harus menggunakan kekuatan kalian dengan baik jangan sampai orang-orang mengetahui siapa kalian sebenarnya."

"NE... algeushimnidha OPPA.." jawab mereka berenam serentak.

"woah kalian benar-benar kompak." Ucap soohyun bangga kepada adik-adiknya .

Karna mereka sudah lama berbincang dengan soo hyun dan song yi, ditambah dengan kedatangan adik song yi yaitu cheon yoon jae, yang ikut meramaikan mansion mewah itu. Mereka banyak melakukan kegiatan seperti belajar bertanam dikebun didekat mansion, memasak, bermain golf bersama soo hyun dan yoon jae, dan terakhir mereka makan bersama. Tidak terasa hari sudah agak sore. Saatnya mereka pulang. Bagaimana kalau keenam namja itu pulang terlebih dahulu dari apa yang di prediksikan..? tenang saja keenam yeoja itu mempunyai indra yang sangat tajam dengan pasangan masing-masing maka mereka akan mengetahui kapan namja-namja tampan itu akan pulang kerumah mereka.

Keenam yeoja cantik itu pun langsung memasuki limousine mewah itu untuk kembali kekediaman mereka yang tidak kalah mewah dengan rumah milik soo hyun.

.  
Mereka pun telah sampai di mansion mereka.

"ahh aku sangat lelah..." baekhyun merengek

"aku pun begitu karna yoon jae oppa menarik ku kesana kemari.." ucap kyungsoo sambil mendudukan boot sexynya disofa

"emm yoon jae oppa benar-benar sangat menyebalkan, dia terus memeluk ku.. dan dia juga terus berkata 'bogoshipo nae dongsaeng'" penyataan dari luhan itu diangguki oleh kelima yeoja cantik itu karan kelakuan yoon jae sama kepada mereka semua.

"hei ayo cepat ganti pakaian kalian seperti semula.." perintah Xiumin mengingatkan kelima dongsaengnya itu.

CRIINGG...

CRIINGG...

CRIINGG...

CRIINGG...

CRIINGG...

CRIINGG...

Mereka pun kembali mengubah baju yang mereka pakai semula, dan mereka semua pun memakai baju putih kembali.

" baiklah kita akan bertemu kembali pagi nanti sesuai perintah soo hyun oppa." Luhan kembali mengingatkan.

"aku mengerti.. dan aku akan pergi duluan.. karna aku merasa kai telah meninggalkan tempat latihannya." Dan mereka berlima pun menganguk mengiyakan.

Hanya dengan 1 kali kedipan mata Kyungsoo telah menghilang dari pandangan mereka menggunakan teleportasi. Begitu pun dengan mereka berlima satu persatu pergi meninggalkan mansion mewah mereka untuk kembali menjalankan tugas mereka.

.

Keenam namja tampan itu pun tidak menyadari akan kejanggalan dari boneka-boneka cantik yang ada disamping mereka itu.

"yeobseo..?"

"kau belum tidur..?"

"aniyo Hyung... aku sedang bersantai.. weyo..?"

"kau sudah mendengar kalau kita akan bernyanyi untuk mengisi acara natal di SBS nanti kan..?"

"ne hyung aku sudah mendengarnya.! Apa hyung masih menghapal dancenya...?"

"yak.. kau pikir aku sangat bodoh sampai aku melupakan dancenya..?"

"aigoo.. hyung aku hanya bertanya. Kau sensitif sekali seperti yeoja"

"ahh terserah kau saja."

"apa yang lain sudah mengetahuinya..?"

"ne yang lain telah tahu.. dan katanya kita akan duet dengan pendatang baru... katanya mereka seorang model bukan seorang penyanyi."

"mwo..? jinjja.. bagaimana bisa... aigoo. apa mereka cantik dan sexy..?"

"yak neo jinjja..!"

"aiggoo.. aku hanya bertanya apa salahnya..?"

"yasudah besok kita akan berlatih sebentar untuk lagunya."

"baiklah hyung sampai jumpa besok"

"baiklah... aku tutup dulu.. annyeong kkamjong"

"ne annyeong hyung pabo.."

"MWO?!"

Tut..tut..tut...

"aishh dasar dongsaeng tidak sopan.."

Kris pun langung menutup telphonenya, dan tadi itu Kris menelphone kai.

.

Xoxoxoxoxo AT RUANG LATIHAN oxoxoxoxoX

Keenam namja tampan itu telah berkumpul diruang latihan, untuk melatih kembali koreo untuk lagu Chrismast Day, tapi kali ini dengan nuansa berbeda, tahun lalu mereka hanya berenam, banyak yang meminta mereka untuk membuat boyband, tapi mereka enggan karna mereka sudah banyak memiliki kegiatan, menyanyi bersama pun mereka hanya pada even-even tertentu. Dan tahun ini mereka akan berduet bersama pendatang baru yang belum mereka kenal. Mungkin akan canggung tapi mereka berusaha menerima dengan baik.

"kemana para pendatang baru itu..?" Chen bertanya pada Suho

"molla.. mungkin sedang dijalan.." jawab Suho

"apa kita harus mengubah koreo kai..?" Chanyeol mulai menanyakan perihal koreo mereka nanti.

"tidak banyak yang akan dirubah, kita hanya mengurangi sedikit koreo dan menyusun bentuk koreo, dan sedikit tambahan untuk menari pasangan." Kai menjawab dengan enteng.

"Yak! Kau bilang tidak banyak.. tapi itu sangat banyak." Cercah Chanyeol

"geure...itu banyak.. aishh Neo jinjja.." timpal Chen dan mendapat naggukan dari Suho.

"tenang saja, saat aku, sehun dan pelatih lee mendiskusikan gerakannya, kami tidak membuat itu sulit." Kai hanya bersikap santai karna ia telah menguasai koreonya dengan baik.

"dan juga kami telah memperhitungkan, karna yang akan berduet bersama kita adalah pendatang baru maka, kami buat simple, menyentuh, dan memiliki rasa." Tambah sehun, karna sehun juga ikut dalam diskusi koreo kemarin.

"rasa..?! maksudmu kita akan menari dengan rasa buah..." aiishh Kris mulai memperlihatkan sisi O2n miliknya.

"aku ingin rasa kopi hyung.." Chen ikut tertular. Dan chanyeol hanya tersenyum tidak waras. #mianhae oppa

"aishh hyung neo jinjja.." sehun terlihat kesal dengan kelakuan hyung deulnya itu, dan tidak beda jauh dengan kai yang juga tampak kesal. Sedangkan suho hanya diam, dan duduk dengan tenang sambil mendengarkan musik dengan aerphone miliknya.  
Mereka pun mulai berlatihhh .

.  
Prok prok prok...

Pelatih lee mencoba mengalih kan perhatian keenam namja tampan itu dari kesibukan masing-masing.

"baiklah yeorobeun... bisa kalian perhatikan aku.." semuanya pun langsung berdiri dan menghadap kearah pelatih Lee.

"baiklah apa semuanya sudah lengkap..?"

"aiiggooo pelatih lee apa kau tidak bisa menghitung dalam hati saja. Kami hanya berenam, bukan kah itu tidak susah ituk dihitung..?" sehun memang maknae kurang viatmin(?)

"aiggooo neo jinjja.. aku hanya bertanya apa salahnya, dan kalian menjawab, dan kau maknae kurang vitamin(?) hanya bisa menyela saja. Aishhh.."

"mianhae HYUNG.." sehun hanya tersenyum tidak jelas.

"baiklah kalian telah mengetahui bahwa penampilan kalian tahun ini tidak hanya beream kan..?" mereka semua hanya menganggukan kepala.

"baiklah tolong kalian bimbing mereka. Aku yakin kalian akan meyukai yeoja-yeoja ini.."

"apa mereka cantik..?" tanya Chanyeol.

"molla.. kau lihat saja nanti."

"aiishhh pelatih lee pelit.."

"Kalian banyak bicara, aku panggilkan saja mereka, mereka semua ada diluar..."

"ayo masuk..." seru pelatih Lee mengarah keluar.

Dan masuklah keenam yeoja cantik, denga pakaian yang casual, rata-rata memakai celana dengan bahan kain yang ketat dan panjang. Baju yang pas ditubuh ramping mereka. Sangat cantik lihatlah mata ke enam nmaja itu tengah terbelalak lebar, serasa ingin keluar, dan mulut yang ternganga lebar.

"Chagy..?"

"yiyi-ya..?"

"luhanie..?"

"minie-ya..?"

"Tao-ya..?"

"baekie-ya..?"

Keenam yeoja itu hanya tersenyum manis.

"kalian mengenal mereka..? yang diujung sana adalah Do Kyungsoo, Zhang Yixing biasa dipanggil Lay, Xi Luhan, Kim Min Seok tapi biasa dipanggil Xiumin, Huang ZiTao, dan yang terakhir Byun Baekhyun." Ucap pelatih Lee memperkenalkan keenam yeoja cantik dan manis yang berdiri di depan mereka.

"hah... kalian seperti patung sekarang... yak! Aishhh tidak mempan... baiklah aku akan bicara menghadap kalian saja.." pelatih lee pun langsung menghadap kearah keenam yeoja cantik yang ada di sampingnya, dan keenam yeoja cantik itupun memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"karna kalian tampil harus berpasangan maka aku akan membaginya..."

"Baekhyun – Chanyeol"

"Tao – Kris"

"Xiumin – Chen"

"Luhan – Sehun"

"Kyungsoo – Kai"

"Lay – Suho"

"apa ada yang ingin perotes dengan pembagian pasangan ini..?" pelatih lee pun menatap keenam yeoja cantik itu dan mereka hanya mengeleng. Dan pelatih Lee manghadap keenam namja tampan itu dan mereka masih saja terpana.

"aishhh jinjja.." pelatih lee pun langsung mengeplak(?) kepala mereka satu-satu dengan buku yang ada ditangannya, agar mereka sadar dari khayalan mereka.

"APPO..!" mereka pun berteriak bersama.

Dan keenam yeoja itu pun hanya terkekik geli melihat kelakuan mereka.

.

T B C .

.  
Haiiii.. ini adalah repost dari akun sebelah, dengan author yang sama, mungkin akan dibuat sedikit berbeda. Kenapa akun sebelah gak lanjut2 karena sun lupa email dan pswrdny, itu bikin sun males. Dan pas sun liat review diakun sebelah.. bnyk yg minta lanjut maka sun akan lanjut lagi. Sun akan usahakan untuk update seminggu sekali. Insyaallah. Ehehe, karna sun libur kuliah sampai 2 bulan, dari pada bosan lebih baik lanjut ajah. Di akun sebelah baru 3 chap dan bnyk kesalahan tapi disini sun berusaha memperbaiki.  
Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review. Kecup atu-atu 3

Di chap depan akan sun jelaskan apa itu bangsa evol.

Review please.. ^^;;

SUN 


End file.
